pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Elite
After the events of Ben 10: Lechorian Armada, a new group of heroes known as, Heroes Elite fight for justice and solve mysteries that are long hidden. Characters: *Heroes Elite: **Ben Tennyson (Cam Clarke) - after he successfully undid the worlds Kevin altered, and the damage the Robot had caused by going back into time, Ben Tennyson now continues to work in peace, and is finally dating Julie for good **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) - after Ben undid the worlds Kevin altered, and the damage the Robot had caused by going back into time, Rex manages to defeat his brother, Caezar **Hellboy (Ron Perlman) - one time in a scene, he smokes his cigar, but Ben stops him saying, "Dude, smoking is illegal" **Thundercats: - transported through an unknown portal which led them to Modern Day 2012 by Dr. Yocara ***Lion-O (Will Friedle) ***Tygra (Matthew Mercer) ***Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) ***Snarf (Satomi Körogi) **Manhattan Clan: ***Goliath (Keith David) ***Hudson (Edward Asner) ***Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) ***Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) ***Bronx (Frank Welker) ***Angela (Bridgette Bako) ***Fu-Dog ***Katana (Kim Mai Guest)- Brooklyn's mate ***Nashville - Brooklyn and Katana's son ***Egwardo - Brooklyn and Katana's daughter ***Othello (Michael Dorn) ***Desdemona (CCH Pounder) ***Eliza Maza (Salli Richardson) **Ash Ketchum (Matthew Broderick) - becomes leader of the group, and mentored by Batman and Optimus Prime, he realized Ben had undone the damages Kevin had caused, and starts befriending him, he learns of his past, his Sarcanian past, his relation with Sorron, Kevin, Slade, Serrifas, Jericho and others **Teen Titans: ***Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - Batman's sidekick, who later became Galaction, and went on a Glory Hogging quest for power. ***Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) ***Misty/ Princess Kori'ander/Starfire (Hyden Walch/Jodi Benson) - Ash's newfound wife ***Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) ***May/ Raven (Tara Strong) - Ash's old friend, who traveled with him in his 2nd journey to become a Pokémon master **Autobots: ***Optimus Prime (David Kaye) ***Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) ***Ratchet (Corey Burton) ***Arcee (Susan Blu) ***Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Blurr (John Moschitta) - ever since his revival, he starts breaking the fourth wall numerous times, like how his agent was supposed to sign him for season 4 of Transformers: Animated, much to Ratchet's annoyance **Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Donatello (Sam Riegel) ***Raphael (Greg Abbey) ***Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Avengers: ***Captain America (Rino Romano) ***Iron Man (Matthew Mercer) ***Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) ***Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) ***Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) ***Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Hawkeye (Chris Cox) ***Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) ***Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) ***Vision (Peter Jessop) ***Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) - reservist member **Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) **Kyra (Drew Barrymore) Supporting Characters: *Brock (David Kaye) - starts to develop feelings for Gwen *Gwen Tennyson (Pauley Perrette) - has a design similar to Future Gwen, she seems to be aware of Brock's crush on her *Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) - Ben's girlfriend, and is a full fledge plumber *King Myander (Corey Burton) - Misty's father, declared Ash as one of the Seven Suitors for his daughter *Seven Suitors: **Ash Ketchum/Pokeman (Matthew Broderick) - Red **Rolandor/Porpherion (Richard White) - Orange **Ahmed/The Sheik (Robin Atkin Downes) - Yellow **Brimsky/The Theif (Bob Joles) - Green **Sorron/Kyreum (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - Blue, the necklace, revealed to have been satisfied and hired Crawl Blader to deal with Ash to eliminate him **Rendhall/Master Slayer (Travis J. Gould) - Indigo, made a deal with Sorron, so Sorron could sell Misty to Rendhall so that they can get married **Count Reginald Oglethorp/Count DeMole (David Ogden Stiers) - cousin of Count Eon, Violet Suitor *Sarcanian Family: **Liraris' Family: ***Liraris Cachan/Alan Ketchum (Jeff Bridges) - Ash's biological father, who was reduced to a care taker in Pallet Town, 24 years later, when he witnessed Ash in public, he was amazed and witnessed that he failed to realize Gary cheated. ***Samantha Simpson/Delia Ketchum/Care-Woman (Jennifer Hale) - Ash's mother, who was really a spy once ***Sorron Cachan (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - Ash's older brother, was turned into a baby dragon by Serrifas as punishment for killing his cousin, Dawnis by turning Kyra into a dragon, sometime later, he was revealed to have been saved by his father, and how he got the title of Blue Suitor instead of what happen in Reversal of the Heart. ***Ry'as Cachan (Troy Baker) - Ash's brother, He is now a underground Leader of a organization known as the "Leaders of Tomorrow". ***Reb'yana Cachan (Lisa Ortiz) - Ash's sister, ??? **Markhis' Family: ***Markhis Cachan/Mark Wolf Simmons/Beowulf (Ray Winestone) - Ash's uncle, who was once Beowulf, he learned he layed with Serrifas and borned Drake ***Serrifas Cachan (Cree Summer) - Ash's aunt, she was furious that Sorron killed his cousin, Dawnis for the jewel to be a present for Kyra ***Drakis Cachan/Drake Simmons/Man-Dragon (Travis J. Gould) - Ash's cousin and enemy, whom Drake blames for stealing his love, he was the baby from Serrifas, as Grendel's Mother's son was a cover story, when Ben defeated Kevin and the Robot, Kevin was sent back to his original timeline in his true form, where Drake confronts Kevin about his stupidity and disrupting Nature. ***Val Khan/Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) - Ash's second cousin, Drake's little brother and Ben's enemy-turned-best friend-enemy, he was the one who used the Robot, he was the "Cunning Trickster", after he was defeated and humiliated by Ben, Drake confronts him in his true form and punnishes him to clean the Source Crystal. ***Dawnis Cachan/Dawn/Jinx (Chiara Zanni) - Markhis and Serrifas' late daughter, who was killed by Sorron, by getting her jewel to Kyra as a gift, only to turn her into a dragon in the process, revealed to be alive , as another trick Kevin pulled to save her life, she is revealed to be Dawn in Pokemon. **Maximus' Family: ***Maximus Cachan/Lord Maximus (George Clooney) - Ash's uncle, and is considered a conquoror. ***Pisone Cachan/Lady Psione (April Stewart) - Ash's aunt, She is half Nocturnian and is the Ruler of Nocturna. ***Clarwal Cachan/Emperor Clarwal (Clancy Brown) - Ash's cousin, ruler of the Nocturnian Empire. ***Vlagmar Cachan/Vlagmar the Dark Warrior (Thom Adcox) - Ash's cousin, ??? ***Arbistis Cachan/Little Arby (E.G. Dailey) - Ash's cousin, ??? **Sladhis' Family: ***Sladhis Cachan/Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Jeremy Irons) - Ash's uncle, an arch-enemy of the Teen Titans ***Sahira Cachan (Paula Newstone) - Ash's aunt, ??? ***Jericho Cachan/Joey Wilson/Jericho - Ash's mute cousin and Slade's son, He has the same powers as his comic counterpart. ***Rosia Cachan/Rose Wilson/Ravager (Jamie Alexander) - Ash's cousin and Slade's daughter, She gave Ash some info about when she was in with the Teen Titans. Villains: *Emperor Clarwal (Clancy Brown) - the main antagonist of Season 1, he is ruler of Sarcania, Ash's birth place *Decepticons: **Megatron/Galvatron/Sentinel Magnus (Clancy Brown) - gain a new power called Dark Energon to reform as Galvatron, now realizes he has borned a son with Grendel's mother in the year 407, before he died and became a Transformer named, "Megatron" under the order of Megazarak, though Megatron overthrew Megazarak, 1605 years later, he returned in contact with Grendel's mother, Zylene, as she states, "We have a son", as she presents a picture of Gary Oak to him, he was exposed posing as Sentinel Prime. **Shockwave (Corey Burton) **Soundwave (Corey Burton) **Lugnut (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson) *Darklight: **Drake Simmons/Man-Dragon (Travis J. Gould) - the main antagonist of the series, he was trapped in a 1606 year old iceberg, and uses telepathy to summon the Darklight **Gary Oak/Gelvarod (Tim Curry) - Drake's top man and a master of disguise **Val Khan (Greg Cipes) ***Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - ??? **Britney/Zylene (Angelina Jolie) - Gelvarod's mom, and double agent of W.O.O.H.P. and former head of W.O.O.D.E.C. she makes clones of Sam, Alex and Clover to outsmart them with their skills ***The Pack: ****Jackal (Matt Frewer) ****Serrifas/Mandy/Hyena (Cree Summer) - Kevin and Drake's mother ****Dingo (Jim Cummings) ****Wolf (Clancy Brown) **Quarry (Mark Hamill) - ??? *H.I.V.E Academy: **Psimon (Jeff Bennett) - uses the same voice from Young Justice: Legacy, as he leads the High Five, he was killed by Hyena for brainwashing Dawn. **Gizmo (Lauren Tom) **Dawnis Cachan/Dawn/Jinx (Chiarra Zanni) - Ash's old friend in his 3rd journey to become a Pokémon master, in the episode, "Jinxed", Jinx seems to recognize Ash, and starts getting memories back, as it was Psimon who erased them after Ash was no longer there, she was freed from Psimon after Hyena killed Psimon. **Mammoth (Kevin Michael Richardson) **See-More (Kevin Michael Richardson) - seems to have a crush on Jinx **Private H.I.V.E. (Greg Cipes) **Billy Numerous (Jason Marsden) **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel (Candace Putton) - girlfriend of Kyd Wykkyd **XL Terrestrial (Yuri Lowenthal) **I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. (Dee Bradley Baker) **Wrester Star (Billy West) *Crawl Blader (Nick Chinlund) - the first enemy Ash had fight as Pokeman Episodes: Season 1: 2016 The first season begins with the formation of the Team, as it primarily focuses on Ash's obsession with his true past, as it started with Sorron telling Ash, they are brothers, and he must find those involved, Slade, Hyena, Kevin. The season stops at Episode Legends in April 2016 for a 6-month hiatus, as it starts with a 2-part mid-season finale, and ends in December 2016. Category:Animated series Category:Crossover